jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Death Thirteen
is the Stand of Mannish Boy, an antagonist featured in Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Appearance/Personality Death Thirteen appears as a mix between a clown and the Grim Reaper holding a scythe. In place of a skull, it has a clown face with downwards curved eyes and an eerie smile. The face's design takes inspiration from the masks found during the Venetian carnivalArtbook: JOJOVELLER. Its mouth never moves as it talks, though it can move its mouth and face independently. Outside of its head and arms, Death Thirteen has no physical body, meaning any attacks aimed at its clothing simply passes through the emptiness under its mantle. This gives it immunity to most bodily attacks, even those launched by a Stand. Death Thirteen is also an extremely unique stand in that it is controlled by an 11 month-old User. It represents the Tarot Card Death. Ability Master of Dreams: This ability comes in two parts. When anything alive (human or otherwise) falls asleep near Mannish Boy, Death Thirteen's User, they are drawn into Death Thirteen's dream world, which appears as a massive carnival, complete with Ferris wheels and roller coasters. Death Thirteen has full control in this dream world, save for the people drawn into it. It is able to make death machines out of mechanical items, make objects out of nothing, or even trick a person into thinking they have summoned their Stand, though this is actually Death Thirteen, as nothing besides those who are asleep can enter Death Thirteen's world. Any injuries the person receives in the dream world are transferred to the real world, including fatal ones. The corpse of anyone killed stays where it was killed in the dream, becoming a part of it, and thus under Death Thirteen's control. If, by some miracle, the person manages to survive Death Thirteen's assault, they forget what happened when they wake up, and only remember once they return to Death Thirteen's world. This makes it very hard to attack the relatively weak User. The only way someone may remember what happened in the dream world is if they sleep with their Stand active beforehand. Only that way will the person be able to summon the Stand inside the dream. In Video Games JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SNES Game) . JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future The events from Death 13 appears on Super Story, where the player has to defeat the stand using Kakyoin, during the fight Death 13 can summon a fake Star Platinum, Silver Chariot and Magician's Red to attack the enemy ( these fakes stands are defeated with one attack), Death 13 keeps flying around the stage and throwing it's sickle. Death 13 also appears a special enemy faced on Arcade Mode, the conditions to fight him includes using only one of the 6 main hero characters (8 including Young Joseph and New Kakyoin) and the player cannot lose a single battle, if these conditions are completed a "Here Comes a New Challenger" will appears on the screen, taking the player to world of dreams and fight Death 13. Trivia * Death Thirteen's powers are similar to those of horror icon Freddy Krueger. * Death Thirteen appears as a bonus boss in the Capcom arcade game, who can only be faced by the heroes if the player has attained a number of super combo victories and not lost a round. * In the Monster Rancher games, there is a monster called Joker whose design is based on Death Thirteen. Gallery Death13.png|Showing its scythe to Kakyoin Death13sleepcontrol.png|Death 13 can control your mental energy while you sleep Death13pol.png|Polnareff failing to hit Death 13 because of its ethereal body Death13pole.png|Kakyoin fixed to a pole because of Death 13's control on the world of dreams Death13eyeballs.png|Crying eyeballs into Kakyoin's mouth so that he can't scream Death13eyelegs.png|The eyeballs grow legs to enter Kakyoin's mouth more easily Death13park.png|The amusement park in Death 13's dream world DeathThirteen.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Sprite13.PNG|Death Thirteen in Heritage for the Future d13m-boy-1.jpg|Statue Legend - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part.III 49. Death Thirteen References Site Navigation Category:Stands Category:Part III Stands